


Happy Birthday, Wes!

by Qurinas



Category: Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rogues plan a surprise party for Wes but they end up being surprised!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Wes!

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a challenge at WAAS (Wedge Antilles Appreciation Society).
> 
> Requirements:  
> Set in a broken-down lambda-class shuttle  
> Including: pizza, a badly-tuned comlink, party hats, the obligatory stuffed Ewok, and Hobbie saying, "It's worse than that."

Wes Janson and Derek "Hobbie" Klivian were walking through the Rogue Squadron Hanger at their base on Coruscant. Wes had been in an incorrigible mood all day and Hobbie was at a loss for what to do about it.

As they walked a twisted path through the ships, Janson stopped when he saw one in particular. It was a broken-down Lambda-class shuttle, the same shuttle Tycho Celchu had flown when he had first joined the reforming Rogue Squadron.

The shuttle had been damaged on a mission a few years ago. Since there was no one available to fly it, it was a very low priority on the maintenance list and the shuttle now sat in disrepair. A glimmer appeared in Wes' eye and he began to stroll over to the shuttle.

"Come on, Hobbie. There is something I want to show you," Wes said with an impish smirk.

Hobbie gave him a quizzical look but followed his friend toward the shuttle’s boarding ramp. Wes keyed in the command and on cue the ramp lowered to admit them. Wes gave a cursory glance around before taking Hobbie by the arm and pulling him inside.

The shuttle was very dimly lit, since only its emergency lighting was functioning at the moment. Wes reached out and entered the command to close the ramp. As it began to rise, he pulled Hobbie into his arms. Hobbie recognized the look in his eyes for he had seen it several times over the part six months.

Hobbie shook his head vehemently. "Oh no. No, no, no."

Wes shot him a playful grin. "Now, now. You said we could do anything I chose for my birthday. This is what I want."

Hobbie only shook his head, a soft smile forming on his lips. Several months ago Hobbie and Wes had finally admitted what they had felt for each other since they had met in the Tierfon Yellow Aces. However, that information was anything but public.

They had both decided to keep their relationship a secret from the other Rogues, not knowing how they would respond. So far, they had been successful, as they had spent a lot of time together before. It was just the activities behind closed doors that had changed.

Wes grabbed Hobbie so his body was pressed against his. Hobbie could feel a stiff presence against his abdomen that caused his own manhood to assume a similar stature. As their lips touched, Hobbie heard a burst of static from the comlink in his pocket.

Wes groaned, annoyed at the interruption, and loosened his hold on his lover. Hobbie pulled the comlink out of his pocket and keyed the transmitter. "Klivian here."

Wedge and Tycho had been wandering the corridors of Rogue Headquarters for almost an hour. They had been looking for Hobbie, hopefully without Janson. For today was Wes' birthday and it was customary for the Rogues to throw each member a party on their birthday.

However, this party was going to be a little different. With all the practical jokes Wes had pulled on all of them over the years, they planned many different pranks at this surprise party to pay him back for some of them.

"Where could Hobbie be? Wedge asked his Executive Officer.

Tycho shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea. We looked everywhere he could possibly be and haven't found him or Janson."

"Well, we just have to hope that Hobbie and Wes aren’t together," Wedge said taking his comlink from his belt.

Tycho smirked. "And what do you think the chances of that are?"

"About as great a chance as a snowball on Tatooine," Wedge said with a shrug. He set the frequency to transmit to Hobbie only. "Antilles to Klivian."

"Kl……e.e…" came in a burst of static from the comlink.

Tycho burst out with a short laugh and shook his head. "Just your luck, Commander. Come to think of it, mine too."

Wedge shot his friend a bemused glare. He tried to communicate with Hobbie a few more times to no avail.

Tycho watched Wedge as he sighed in frustration and clipped the comlink back onto his belt. "Well, my esteemed leader, what now?" Tycho inquired with an exaggerated subordinate tone.

"We keep looking. The rest of the party supplies should be here soon," Wedge answered before walking deeper into the base towards the hanger bay.

Hobbie held the comlink to his ear trying to make out the garbeled message coming across. Seeing the anxiousness look on Wes' face, Hobbie shrugged and tossed the comlink onto a nearby seat. Wes shot him a sly smile. "So, where were we?"

Wes leaned in bringing his lips to meet with Hobbie's. From there the dynamic of the kiss instantly changed. Hobbie pressed into his lover's lips as Wes yielded to him. His tongue snaked into Wes' mouth tasting the sweetness of his kiss.

It did not take long for the two lovers to get back to where they were before the interruption. Hobbie ran his hands forcefully over Wes' body, feeling the strong muscles underneath as the cloth of his lover's flight suit bunched under his fingers.

Wes' broke the kiss, bringing his mouth to Hobbie's ear. He moaned softly, his hot breath raising goose bumps on Hobbie's skin. In response, Hobbie’s left hand dropped to the swell at the front of Wes' flight suit.

Hands, lips and tongues were moving in a frenzy as the passion of the two lovers built. When neither felt they could take anymore Hobbie raised his right hand to the nape of Wes' neck. He gripped firmly and pressed down softly.

At first Wes resisted, not sure he was ready to just yet to give his lover what he wanted. Soon he acquiesced and slowly slid to his knees in front of Hobbie, trailing his hands softly over his partner's body. Reaching up to grasp the zipper at the top of flight suit, in one swift motion Wes lowered it all the way to the stop at the bottom.

Hobbie turned his shoulders so that the flight suit fell to pool at his feet. True to pilot legend, Hobbie was wearing nothing beneath his jumpsuit and his erection jutted proudly from his body. Leaning forward, Wes took him gently into his hand and brought his mouth to lightly kiss the head of his lover’s manhood.

As Wes eased his mouth around him, Hobbie's knees buckled and a throaty moan escaped his lips.

Wedge and Tycho entered the hanger bay, quickly looking around the rows of X-wings for any sign of Hobbie or Wes. Wedge was obviously getting aggravated at not finding the Birthday Boy or his partner in crime. As Wedge was storming out of the hanger, thinking how all his careful planning was going to be for nothing, he nearly bowled over an X-wing Tech.

"I'm sorry, sir," the tech stammered as his box of tools crashed to the deck of the hanger. He quickly saluted before kneeling down to pick up the scattered items. The two Rogue Officers knelt as well to aid in the recovery of the tools.

The Tech accepted Wedge's hand to help him up when the tools had been placed within the box. "Sorry again, sir," the Tech said as he went to scurry off.

Tycho's quick wit sent a question out before the young man could leave. "Before you depart, have you seen Lieutenants Klivian or Janson?"

He nodded. "Yes, Sir." He gestured over to dilapidated shuttle that Tycho had flown. "They both went in there about twenty minutes ago, Sir."

Tycho nodded. "Thank you, you are dismissed," he said to the young man. Tycho began walking towards the shuttle. Before he had made two steps towards it, he felt Wedge's hand on his shoulder. He stopped and turned to face his Commander.

"Wait a moment, Colonel," Wedge said with a grin. "I have an idea."

Hobbie's breath was short and panting as he felt himself building towards climax. His head swam in ecstasy when something caught the edge of his consciousness. He leaned a bit back and held himself up by placing his hand on the back of one of the passenger couches to his right.

Wes noticed his partner's distraction and shot Hobbie a smirk. "I mustn't be doing this right if your attention is wandering?" Wes pouted.

A playful frown crossed Hobbie's lips. He tiled his head up and sniffed. "Do you smell something?"

Wes sat back on his haunches and sniffed. "It smells like pepperoni pizza. I wonder if the boys are planning a party for me," Wes said with a beaming smile. "We might need to cut this a little short and head off so they can find us. Not that the thought of putting aside our current activity makes me very happy."

Hobbie leaned towards the window and gasped. "It's much worse than that." As if on cue, the shuttle ramp began to lower. The startled lovers did not even have a chance to move, much less hide.

"Surprise!" They heard a group of voices shout. Their cheer was immediately followed by a communal gasp. Outside the shuttle gathered the rest of Rogue Squadron and their Maintenance Crew. All wore party hats and held horns and other party favors. They had set up a couple of tables brimming with food and drinks, including Wes' favorites Whyren's Reserve and Pepperoni Pizza.

The partygoers all stared at the sight of their Squadron mates in such a compromising position. Hobbie still stood against the passenger couch with his flight suit pooled around his ankles, but his formerly erect member was now retreating towards his body as if he were standing naked in the snowfields of Hoth.

Wes still knelt in front of Hobbie, a bewildered look on his face as looked caught sight of Wedge. The Commander held a Birthday Cake blazing with candles and beside him Corran Horn was holding a giant, stuffed Ewok decorated with a very cute red bow.

Corran nudged Wedge. "Well, sir. It appears they started the party without us." The Corellian pilot gestured towards the stuffed Ewok in his arms. "And Wes is already well on his way to getting his present. And I don’t mean this little guy."


End file.
